Smash High
by Banana2266
Summary: Whatever you do, do not wander alone. Not inside. Not outside. He will be watching you, like a lion watches his prey, waiting for the right time to pounce... (Warning: way too much romance)
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fic with chapters. I'm freaking out right now...brace yourself to watch me get run over.**

* * *

The first day of Smash High. New teachers. New friends. New boy\girlfriends. This was a perfect day. Nothing could possibly go wrong-

 _-Zoooooom!_ (More motorcycle sounds. A blue, spinning, circle of some kind comes along.) I spoke too soon. (I get run over by the horror itself.) Sonic you big jerk! You know as well as I do that it is impossible for you to be late for class! Oh, no, you did _not_ just "tsk tsk" me! No, you did not! Whatevs. Anyway-

 _"-Speed!"_

Gyah! Would you people _stop running me over!_ Shulk, I I'm very disappointed in you!

"As long as it doesn't stop me from 'feeling it,' then I'm good!"

"What?"

*sigh* anyways-(I stop to glance around. Checking to make sure nothing else is coming.) I'm good. Students roamed the halls, trying to find their rooms. Most of the students here were freshmans, and nobody knew each other. Zelda was rather nervous, but excited. _I hope that my roommate is nice. Wonder who it is?_

 _Room 6._ This was her stop. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a female voice. Zelda opened the door. A freshman with long, blond hair looked up at her. "Hi" she said, smiling a welcoming smile. "I'm Samus Aran."

"Hello!" Zelda smiled back. "I'm Zelda. Pleased to meet you!"

"You too."

"Ready for school work?" Zelda asked. Samus chuckled.

"No. Ready to be chased by boys?" Zelda laughed.

"Nope!"

* * *

 **Homeroom**

Zelda had taken a seat to the left of her new friend, Samus. People were chatting with other people. Some of the boys were trying to get other girl's attention. Zelda shook her head in disgust. She looked over in Samus' direction. A redhead was trying to get her attention. Zelda shook her head again. Then class started.

About five minutes into class, another freshman walked through the doorway. He stopped suddenly, noticing that he was late. His eyes widened. He blushed in embarrassment when he saw everyone's eyes pinned on him.

When Zelda saw him, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. Messy, golden hair that fell just above his sea blue eyes. Almost turquoise. He wore blue hoop earrings in his ears, which were pointed. He must be from where she came from. Hyrule. He was not a big man. Rather thin, but muscular. His skin was tan, the complete opposite of Zelda's rather pale skin. The most noticeable thing about him were his clothes. A forest green tunic.

The teacher looked over at him, and shook her head. "Unacceptable. This is your warning, Mr. Link. Go sit down." The late student bent his head.

"Yes ma'am." He walked over to the empty seat to the left of Zelda, and sat down, the class following his every move. Some of the students snickered, and his face grew redder than ever. He laid his head on the desk to hide his embarrassment. Zelda felt pity for him.

The class continued.

* * *

 **Lunch**

Zelda was seated next to Samus in the cafeteria, talking about where they're from etc. Suddenly, she heard a crash, and looked over to see what happened. The green student from earlier had been tripped by another kid with dark green skin and red hair that was slicked back. A sophomore. Zelda recognized him from her own country. Ganondorf. A bad sign. He was laughing at the fallen student, whose face reddened once again. Zelda became angry. When all the attention of the cafeteria had turned away from the fallen kid, Zelda walked over, and helped him pick up the lunch that he had dropped. The kid in the forest green tunic raised his eyebrows when she came over, but caught on quickly.

When all of his things were off the ground, Zelda handed the stuff that she picked up over to him. While she handed them over, their hands lightly brushed against each other. Zelda noticed that the touch felt warm.

"T-thanks." The kid stammered, then smiled warmly.

"No problem. I'm Zelda." Zelda smiled back.

"I'm Link." He replied

"Pleased to meet you." Replied Zelda.

"So, you... must be the princess?" Asked Link. Zelda nodded.

"Hey Link, over here!" Zelda heard someone call. She and Link turned toward the voice. A young man with indigo colored hair waved to Link.

"Coming Ike!" Link called back. He nodded to Zelda in thanks, and walked over to Ike's table. Zelda smiled.

 _He's so cute_ she thought as she returned to her own table. Samus smirked. "What?" Asked Zelda. Samus shook her head.

 **Ike's table**

Ike nudged Link in the ribs as he walked over. Link glared at him as he sat. Ike started to snicker.

"What!?" Exclaimed Link in a frustrated voice. He felt his face grow hot again. Ike shook his head.

* * *

 **After school that day**

Zelda was at the library, trying to work on the ton of homework she had been given. She had always loved libraries. They were so quiet and peaceful. Full of books, each one with a different adventure inside. Each one with something new. Beautiful.

Now done with her homework, she started heading for her room. Then she found a familiar figure sitting against the wall of the hallway. She walked over, and sat beside him. She gently laid a hand on his back. The figure looked up, startled, then relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Little trouble on the homework?" Zelda asked. Link nodded. "Don't worry." Said Zelda. "It'll only get harder from here." Link chuckled, then sighed. This was going to be a long school year.

* * *

 **Eh? hope you enjoyed it! R &R plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next week**

Before lunch, these sheets were passed out. Brawl registrations. Tryouts were this weekend.

 _Hm_ thought Zelda. _That sounds interesting. I might join._

In the lunch room, Zelda watched from her table as Link was going to get his food. Ganondorf walked over, and suddenly grabbed Link by the breast of his forest-green tunic. He lifted Link slightly off the ground, causing the freshman to squirm, his bright blue eyes wide.

"You're going to chicken out of registering for brawling, aren't you Link? You should. Too scared to get hurt. You know you're the weakest, the lamest, and the least powerful. Trying _is_ the first step towards failure. (I did not make that

up.)Too weak. Only real men join the brawl. That obviously cancels you out." He smirked. "Isn't that right boys?" His gang behind him snickered. "And also, stay outta my way." He added.

Link glared at the redhead, but didn't respond. Ganondorf glared back, and tossed Link to the floor, who landed on his back with a cry. Zelda gasped. The sophomore bent over, grabbed the small amount of lunch money Link had for the day, smirked again, and walked away, his gang celebrating as they followed him. Link remained on the floor, breathing heavily, his hand resting on his stomach.

About half of the cafeteria was watching as Link laid there, not knowing what to do. He has been teased, tossed, and stolen from. And now he was being watched by many. Things could not possibly get worse.

Slowly, Link got up, and left the cafeteria, still hungry.

 **After school that day**

Samus, Zelda, and a new friend, Princess Peach, were taking a stroll outside, talking about the brawl tryouts. Suddenly, the small group heard a shout. Then they heard the clanging of a sword. They ran to find where the sounds were coming from. They lead them to the little forest behind the school. And there was Link, a green, pointed hat on his head, matching his tunic, equipped with a sword and a shield. He turned, and when he saw the three girls, he immediately pulled off his hat, and pocketed his sword and shield. Then he acted like nothing happened.

"What was that about?" Peach asked him. Link blushed.

"How long were you standing there? Never mind, I don't want to know." He hurried off.

"What the heck?" Said Samus. Zelda didn't say anything. They walked back to their dorms.

 **Dorms**

"Where do you think that Link got that sword?" Asked Peach. Zelda put on her "I'm concentrating" face.

"Somehow, I think I've seen that sword before." She said. Samus and Peach stared at her. Zelda shrugged. "It's getting late. I'm turning in."

"Me too." Said Peach with a yawn. "See you later!" She walked out of the room.

 **Brawl tryouts**

Zelda sat by Samus and Peach in the stands, waiting for their names to be called for tryouts. They watched as the stage transformed into Final Destination. Master Hand, the principal of the school, held a stack of paper full of all the signed registrations from students. He started to call out names.

"Ike vs Pit!" Master Hand called out. A small angel and the guy with indigo colored hair walked onto the Final Destination stage, and began to fight.

When they were done fighting, and Ike won, the two opponents were instantly healed from their wounds. Master Hand continuously called out names, and the Brawls continued for who knows how long.

Zelda's name was finally called. She was to fight against Marth, a young prince with blue hair and a tiara.

Zelda's and Marth's brawl ended up as a tie (sorry I'm not getting into the details of the fight, but I hate having to write out every freakin' move that they use), so they both made it into the brawl. After Zelda was healed, and sat back down with Samus and Peach, a name that was hated by Ganondorf was called.

"Link vs DL!" Master Hand called out.

"What!" screeched Ganondorf. "Link at tryouts!? You're reading the paper wrong!"

A young man about Link's size and age walked onto the stage, a sword and shield strapped to his back. One of Ganondorf's gang. He wore a black tunic, a black, pointed hat, and had black skin. His eyes glowed bright red.

Link hesitantly stepped forward. He wore the green pointed hat that Zelda caught him wearing the other day. He also had the same shield and sword strapped onto his back. Now Zelda knew why she recognized the blade. The Master Sword. Why didn't he tell her?

There were several "boos" in the crowd. It was then that Zelda realized that Link and DL looked exactly the same, except for their colors. _What is going on here?_ She asked herself.

The fight began.

Link was surprisingly quick. He slashed his blade at the incoming opponent. He made a deep gash on DL's right arm. Their swords clashed together. DL pulled a bomb out of his infinity pouch, and threw it at Link. Link jumped out of the way right on time. The bomb harmed nothing.

Closer to the end of the match, Zelda found herself near the edge of her seat. Link and DL were equally wounded. DL was struggling to keep on his feet, and Link was down on one knee, panting hard, his sword digging into the stage, his hand resting on top of the hilt.

DL was walking towards Link with difficulty, sword in hand. Link did nothing. Zelda's eyes were wide. What was Link doing!? DL approached Link, sword at the ready.

Suddenly, DL was launched in the air. He landed on his back with a thud. Link placed his foot atop of DL's chest, and laid the tip of his sword by his throat. The majority of the crowd cheered.

Link had unexpectedly won the match.

 **After Brawl tryouts**

Zelda ran into Link in the hallway on the way to her dorm. His hat was off once again, and his sword and shield were put away. She suddenly grabbed Link by the breast of his tunic, and pulled him over quickly. "What the-?" Said Link. Zelda shoved Link into the wall.

"The Master Sword!?" Cried Zelda. Link's face grew red. "When were you going to tell me!?" Link stuttered, still pressed against the wall.

"I didn't-! I don't-!" He took a deep breath. "I didn't know how to tell you! I swear I was going to!" Zelda rose an eyebrow.

"Admit it!" She commanded.

"Admit what?"

"You know!"

Zelda pressed Link harder against the wall. "Okay! Okay! I admit it! I'm the Hero of Time!" Link buried his face in his hands. (Yes, in this fanfiction, Link is the Hero of Time, not the Hero of Twilight.) Zelda released Link, but Link remained backed up against the wall.

"I can't believe this." Whispered Zelda.

"Me neither." Said Link.

"What about DL?" Asked Zelda. "He's just like you!" Link's eyes turned all sad.

"He's my dark side. My shadow. My bad reflection, bad half. This is what he gave me our first encounter." He said. He parted the collar that wrapped around his neck. A perfectly straight scar ran across his throat.

Zelda gasped.

"Thank the goddesses he didn't know I had a red fairy with me." Link said. (Don't be surprised if that last part didn't make sense. Long story short: I like to make the real Dark Link battle in Ocarina of Time more epic by imagining that Link's throat was slit by DL, and when Link came back to life, he still had a scar there.)

"So, you died?" Asked Zelda. Link nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Said Zelda. Link shrugged like as if it didn't matter. He was still backed up against the wall.

"You can leave the wall now Link." Said Zelda. Link shrugged again.

"You're the princess, and you put me here." He said. Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" She said, grabbing Link's hand and dragging him away from the wall.

"Whoa!" Cried Link. He fell from the force of the pull, pulling Zelda down with him. They laughed together, Zelda on top of Link. Then Zelda saw something glow on Link's left hand. She grabbed it, and stared at it. The crest of the Triforce of Courage shone brightly on the back of his hand. Zelda's eyes widened. She looked at Link, who sat up. He didn't try to pull his hand away. Link nodded slightly to Zelda, as if to say: _Yeah. I have the Triforce of Courage. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, just please don't slam me into the wall again_.

In response, Zelda lifted her own hand. There shone the crest of the Triforce of Wisdom. Link's eyes grew. "I can't blame you for not telling me this time." Said Zelda.

"Zelda..." Said Link. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Zelda gasped, then suddenly threw herself on top of him. The two were laughing like crazy. When they were finished, which was a rather slow process, Link smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." His face was all smiles. So was Zelda's. She laid her head on the boy's chest. She felt a warm embrace wrap around her, and a hand stroke her hair. They were still on the ground.

* * *

 **plz R &R  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dorms**

"You seem unusually happy today. What's gotten into you?" Samus asked, sitting on her bed. Zelda blushed. "Spit it out." Samus stood, her arms crossed. Zelda blushed almost as much as Link. Samus raised an eyebrow. Zelda finally spoke.

"I have a new boyfriend."

Samus gasped. "No way! Who?"

"Link."

Samus smiled, rolling her eyes. "Of course. You are lucky. Do you remember all of those girls who were after him? Even I felt pity for him." Zelda laughed and shook her head.

"Enough about Link. _You_ are the one needs to watch out."

"Why?" asked Samus.

"I have overheard some boys. Three of them are after

 _you."_ Replied Zelda. Samus' eyes widened.

"I don't know if I should be asking this, but who?" She asked

Zelda's smiled. "Ike, Roy, and DL"

Samus made a face. "Ew, DL? The black guy in Ganondorf's gang?" Zelda nodded. "And Roy, isn't he that redheaded dope who knows absolutely nothing? The one who was trying to impress me before the first class started?" Zelda's head bobbed up and down again. Samus shook her head in disgust, and spread out on her bed. Zelda noted that she never said anything against Ike. She chuckled.

"I'm turning in." She said.

"Dream about Link, okay?" Said Samus. Zelda rolled her eyes, and smiled.

 **Brawls (about two weeks later)**

All of the brawlers were gathered in the cafeteria, including Zelda, Samus, Link, Ganondorf, Roy, Marth, Ike, and several other people. Some weren't even human, like Kirby, Meta Knight and Pikachu.

Master Hand was also there. He called for silence when Brawl was supposed to start.

"I would believe you would all know what brawls are, otherwise you wouldn't have signed up, let alone be here." He said. Everyone chuckled. Master Hand would have smiled, if he had a mouth. Or at least a _visible_ one.

The brawl started with the Smashers telling where they were from, etc. I mean, there were still some people who didn't know each other yet, so now was the time to introduce themselves. It was Zelda's turn to talk.

"Hey everyone! I'm Zelda, the queen of my country, Hyrule. Um, it's a really pretty country." Said Zelda

"I'll say!" Ganondorf busted in. "Or at least it was pretty when I ruled it!"

"You never _did_ rule it thank you very much. You only tried to. And you failed." Zelda added.

Ganondorf's gang looked at him with surprise. They had never dreamed of Ganondorf failing at anything but his grades. (Which were, of course, D's and F's)

Ganondorf foolishly defended himself. "I wouldn't have failed if it was for him!" He said, pointing an accusing finger at Link, who sat, legs crossed to the right of Zelda. Link's cheeks started to turn red again. Almost all the smashers gasped. Ganondorf realized he said too much, and covered his mouth.

"You let a WIMP get in your way!?" Cried Wario, another one of Ganondorf's gang. A small fire grew in Link's eyes, like a beast.

"Aw, come on guys! It was just once!" Ganondorf said.

DL, the rest of the gang, and some other students shook their heads in disgust. The fire in Link's eyes didn't die down until Zelda rested her hand on his arm.

Zelda continued introducing herself. Then it was Link's turn to speak.

"Well-" he started. "You already know about our country, since Zelda described it _beautifully._ " Zelda playfully shoved his arm at this. Samus, Ike, Peach, and a few others smirked.

"Um..." Link couldn't really think of much else to say. "Well, for starters, I'm Link, as most of you probably know by now." Link swallowed.

"Hey Link!" Said Kirby, a pink puffball that broke the school's most-food-eaten record on the first day of school. "What's that glowing on your left hand?" Link instantly hid his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied to Kirby. Kirby looked at him suspiciously. So did Ganondorf.

 _Something glowing on his left hand? Hmm..._ He thought. He looked down at his own hand. The crest of the Triforce of Power shone on it. _Hmm..._ He thought again.

 **R &R people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chatroom**

 _Hero of Time and Princess of Hyrule have logged on_

 _Hero of Time: hey princess! ;)_

 _Princess of Hyrule: hi link_

 _Hero of Time: ever learned how to capitalize names zelda?_

 _Princess of Hyrule: speak for urself link!_

 _Hero of Time: ..._

 _Hero of Time: good point_

 _Princess of Hyrule: lol_

 _Hero of Time: -_-_

 _Princess of Hyrule: wat?_

 _Hero of Time: *sigh*_

 _Princess of Hyrule: ?_

 _Hero of Time: princess, I was wondering if u wanted to go on a date with me..._

 _Princess of Hyrule: oh my gosh! Why didn't you say this earlier!?_

 _Hero of Time: I... Didn't know how...?_

 _Princess of Hyrule: oh stop stuttering! Of course I'll go with u!_

 _Ike was here has logged on_

 _Ike was here: hey guys!_

 _Hero of Time: . . ._

 _Ike was here: ... Um. Link? ... Zelda?... what the heck is going on here!?_

 _Princess of Hyrule: ... Hey Ike._

 _Ike was here: something is going on..._

 _Hero of Time: ..._

 _Princess of Hyrule: I can just see link's face right now. Probably turning red again_

 _Ike was here: now that u mention it, so can I_

 _Hero of Time: hey! u SHUT UP!_

 _Ike was here: hardy har har_

 _Hero of Time: u. r. sick._

 _Ike was here: I know_

 _Bounty huntress and Roy is awesome have logged on_

 _Roy is awesome: hey guys... Whoa. Wat happened here, link and Zelda?_

 _Hero of Time: why did you capitalize "Zelda" but not "Link"_

 _Bounty huntress: *sweat*_

 _Roy is awesome: I'm outta here_

 _Roy is awesome has logged off_

 _Ike was here and Bounty huntress have logged off_

 _Hero of Time: so... Friday? Tomorrow?_

 _Princess of Hyrule: yea see u then._

 _Hero of Time and Princess of Hyrule have logged off._

 **Outside the school, Friday night**

Zelda's hand was wrapped around her boyfriend's arm as he lead her to the restaurant that he picked out. Link had refused to tell her where they were going. He said it was a "surprise." Zelda just hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

Link lead her to a beautiful Hylian restaurant. The smell of the hylian dishes reminded them of home, and the music made them think of the parties they had.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You can't be serious!" Zelda gasped. "This must have cost a fortune!" Link smiled.

"You're worth it." He said. Zelda hugged Link, kissing him on the cheek.

The two found a seat, and ordered their food.

Link kept glancing up at Zelda while they ate. Zelda noticed this, and asked him if anything was wrong.

"Wrong? No. Nothing is wrong." Said Link. "Everything is perfect." Link reached over the small table, and touched Zelda's face, stroking her cheek, and gazing into her eyes. "You're so beautiful." He spoke softly.

Zelda remembered the first day when their hands met, handing over the dropped lunch. His touch then was warm, but she never knew that his fingers could be this soft. They grazed her cheek like it was something delicate. Something that Link would regret if he broke it. Zelda didn't what that touch to leave her. She slowly closed her eyes. Link's fingers dropped down to her neck. He stroked her throat with his thumb.

It was then Zelda felt his soft lips press lightly on her jaw.

Link's warm breath was felt upon her face. He rested his forehead on hers. Zelda opened her eyes to find herself gazing into Link's own. Their lips met.

After Link and Zelda were finished with their food and left the restaurant, they went and sat on a park bench, gazing out at the scene before them. The sky was getting dark. Zelda's head rested on Link's shoulder. A cool breeze blew through Link's hair. Zelda sighed, and closed her eyes, feeling those soft fingers run through her hair.

 **Dorms**

Zelda woke to find herself in her bed.

"He carried you up here." Zelda looked up, startled. Samus sat on her own bed, a small smile on her lips. Zelda's eyebrows lifted.

"He stood by your side a while." Samus continued. "I asked him why. He said he liked watching you sleep."

Zelda's cheeks became a lightly dusted shade of pink. "How long was I asleep?"

"About half an hour." Samus replied. Zelda sighed, and laid back down. She shut her eyes again, and immediately fell back asleep. Samus smiled, and walked over. She took Zelda's blanket, and laid it across the princess's body. _I'm glad to have her as a roommate._ She thought.

 **Link's room**

Link sighed as he flopped onto his bed. He shut his eyes.

"Link?" Link heard Ike. He looked up to see a curious face. "Something is going on."

Link smiled sheepishly. "If you must know, I just went on a date with Zelda."

Ike covered his mouth. "You serious!? How long have you two been..."

Link sat up. "Been what?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Finished Ike.

"It started about two weeks ago, after brawl tryouts." Said Link. "It was a very... Strange experience." Link continued, smiling at the memory of Zelda grabbing onto him and shoving him into the wall. He chuckled.

"Have you-" Ike never finished the statement.

"Shut up." Link got up, shoving Ike's arm playfully.

"Well have you?" Said Ike.

"Once." Link replied.

"And it felt like-?" Asked Ike.

"Do you really want to get into the details?"

Ike smirked.

(Ike was trying to ask Link if he had kissed Zelda. You should know by now that they had.)

* * *

 **hehe. That's a forth chapter! Yay. R &R plz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chatroom**

 _Bounty huntress and Ike was here have logged on_

 _Ike was here: hey._

 _Bounty huntress: ... Hello_

 _Ike was here: something wrong?_

 _Bounty huntress: no. Why_

 _Ike was here: don't worry about it._

 _Bounty huntress: :( ?_

 _Ike was here: I said not to worry about it!_

 _Ike was here: still there?_

 _Bounty huntress: yeah_

 _Ike was here: is anybody there with u?_

 _Bounty huntress: nope_

 _Ike was here: u sure?_

 _Bounty huntress: yep_

 _Ike was here: I've been meaning to ask u something for a while..._

 _Bounty huntress: ?_

 _Ike was here: want to be my girlfriend?_

 **Samus' room**

Samus was staring at the screen of her laptop. She let out a short, shrill scream of glee.

 **Chatroom**

 _Bounty huntress: YES! O MY GOODNESS YES!_

 _Ike was here: :) :) :) (: thanks_

 _Bounty huntress: is that all u have say!? U just asked me to be ur girlfriend!_

 _Ike was here: well I hope that's what I did. It's most certainly what I meant to do. U can tell the friends u trust most about this. I don't want it going all over the place yet._

 _Bounty huntress: OK_

 **Samus' room**

"What is going on in here?" Came Zelda's voice as she walked into the room. Samus beckoned her over, and showed her the laptop screen. Zelda squealed.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Samus pleaded. Zelda merely nodded, and sat on the edge of her bed.

 **Chatroom**

 _Bounty huntress and Ike was here have logged off_

 **Samus' room**

"I told you!" Cried Zelda. Samus looked at her, beaming.

 **Ike's room**

Link had just walked into the room

"Link, you are not alone with the girlfriend thing." Ike told him. Link's face filled with curiosity.

"I've got a girlfriend as well." finished Ike.

Link's eyes widened. "Let me guess... That girl you've been after. Zelda's friend." Ike nodded. Link smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

(Okay. So this is about a month into school. Crazy, I know, but I want to get this year over with. LOL. Like that's happening. I might not even finish the year. Lame. Sorry 'bout that.)

 **Halls (the next day)**

DL was walking down the hall, foolishly not worrying about the coming up test. He REALLY needed to bump his grade up.

As he walked, he eyed his "other side." The jerk they all call Link. He was walking his direction, on the opposite side of the hall. Link caught his gaze as he walked past, and glared, his normally welcoming eyes (though not-so welcoming now) looking into DL's constantly fiery ones. Link's eyes turned away, but DL's remained on him. He remembered the first fight they had. Link had cheated, using a red fairy to raise himself from the dead. DL wanted another fight.

He suddenly turned and ran up to Link. DL knocked Link to the ground, then lifted him by the breast of his tunic, and got his fist ready to strike. He didn't punch immediately though. Link was breathing heavily, fear easily found in his eyes.

"I don't want to fight." Link spoke calmly. "Save it for the brawls."

"You show that scar off to your friends. The one on your throat. Try to tell them that you are better than me. Well, you're _not._ Mark my words."

"What are you talking about!? Almost _nobody_ knows of that scar!"

DL struck.

"Gyaah!" Cried Link as he flew to the ground. He sat up, and touched his fingers to his face. DL also took a look at Link's face, eager to see what damage he has done to his light side. Link's right eye was black. DL smiled triumphantly.

Link helped himself up, and walked away.

DL was disappointed. He wanted a fight. And the person who he hurt to get one just walked away as if nothing had happened. He fumed, and walked away.

 **Outside**

"What had started the Hyrulian civil war?"

"Haha! Don't ask me questions about my own country! The answer is obvious!"

"Then answer it! It's not obvious to everyone!"

"Alright! Alright! That war was _very_ recent history. But anyway. The Hyrulian civil war started-"

"And don't sound so sophisticated."

*sigh* "Fine. Two different parts of Hyrule wished to rule the Sacred realm and take the Triforce, so they fought. Neither side won though."

"Why not?"

Zelda and Samus were studying for the history test. Samus was quizzing Zelda.

"Because they realized that it wasn't worth killing their own people. They finally decided to leave the Triforce alone. Allow the three golden goddesses to rest."

Zelda turned to the voice that had just spoken. Link stood there. "If the war didn't break up, I surely would have died." He finished.

"Oh my gosh Link, what happened to your eye!?" Zelda shrieked, walking up to Link. Zelda placed her hand on his smooth cheek, and stroked his black eye with her thumb.

"Forget it Zelda." Said Link.

"What. Happened?" Zelda replied firmly.

Link sighed. "DL punched me in the face. He just jumped at me suddenly. That's all."

Zelda sighed.

"Hey Link, what do you mean that "you would have died"? Samus asked the said person.

"I was born during that war. Sure, I don't remember any of it, I was so young, but I was alive for a small fraction of it." Link replied. Then his easily readable eyes turned sad. "That war killed my parents." Said Link.

The girls' eyes grew.

"If I am correct, Zelda too was born during that war. Only she learned that long before I learned that I was."

"You are correct, Link, but, neither of my parents were killed in that war." Said Zelda. "Wait, when did you learn that _your_ parents were killed in the war?"

Link replied, "during that adventure." Then he added quietly so only Zelda could hear. "The one when I also learned I was the Hero of Time." Zelda glanced at him.

"Before then, I didn't even know I used to have parents. But I'm not telling that story now." Said Link aloud. The three walked on together, enjoying the weather while it lasted.

* * *

 **;) finished that part. Heehee. Samus x Ike. That's what I'm talking about. :P plz R &R!**

 **PS: Samus was right, the answer to that question is not obvious to everyone. I have no idea how the Hyrulian civil war actually started.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Three weeks before Halloween**

(Link's black eye is healed by now)

The speakers in the cafeteria during lunch turned on. Master Hand's booming voice erupted from them.

"Please excuse the interruption." Master Hand started. "As I am sure you all know, Halloween is just around the corner. The night before Halloween, we will be having a Halloween high school dance."

The girls looked at each other excitedly, but several in disgust. From the boys, you could easily here the "aw man!"s and the "you kidding me?"s, etc.

"Remember boys, pick your girls wisely." Said Master Hand, laughter in his voice. The speakers became silent.

Instant chatter rang throughout the cafeteria. Link and Ike looked at each other, thinking the same thing: _Well, I know exactly who to ask._

Things weren't much different at Zelda's and Samus's table.

 **After school**

Ike walked around aimlessly, having finished his homework. His cape fluttered behind him. Then he nearly ran into one of his best buds.

"Oh, hey Marth. Got any plans?"

"Eh..." Marth shrugged.

"What?" said Ike suspiciously.

"Aw man, ugh, I just need your advice..."

Ike rose an eyebrow.

"Do you think I should ask that girl with the red hair... If she would go to the dance with me?"

"Name her."

Marth sighed, then blushed. "Malon." He quickly closed his eyes.

Ike felt his eyes widen slightly. "Malon?"

Marth looked at him and nodded. Ike smiled.

"I think that's a great idea!" He exclaimed. "But why Malon?"

Marth sighed again. "Well, she's really sweet to me, I mean, sure, she's a peasant, but that doesn't mean that I can't like her, right?" He blushed some more, but felt his friend pat him on the back.

"So, your plans for the dance are-?" Marth asked

"Ah." Said Ike. "None other than-"

"-Samus" Marth interrupted.

"I thought you asked _me_ the question!"

"Couldn't resist."

The boys laughed all the way down the hall.

 **Somewhere else in the halls**

 _Bet you_ anything _she's in here..._ Thought Link, opening the library door. He found her right in the doorway once the door was opened, her hand outstretched as if to grab the doorknob that was just pulled away from her.

"Oh, Zelda!" Link said at the same time Zelda said "Oh, Link!" they both chuckled at this.

"Here, let me carry those for you." Said Link, pointing with his chin to the load of books that Zelda was struggling to keep hold of.

"You sure?" Asked Zelda.

Link nodded.

"K" said Zelda, handing the books over. Link held them under one arm with ease. "How can you do that?"

Link shrugged. They started down the hall to Zelda's dorm.

"Hey, Zelda?" Said Link.

Zelda looked up at him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the Halloween dance with me."

Zelda smiled warmly. She hugged him from the side, planting a small kiss on the cheek. "Of course." She said. "You're not blushing this time." She added

"Just because I do often does _not_ mean that I do every time I ask a girl something!"

Zelda chuckled. Then they arrived at her room.

"Thank you Link." She said, taking her books back.

"Anything for you." Link winked

Zelda's cheeks became a light shade of pink. She stood on her toes, gave Link a quick kiss on the lips, then walked back into her room.

Link stood there, trying to take in what has just happened. Sure, they most certainly have kissed before, but Link simply did not see this one coming.

* * *

 **I've got three words to say... Don't judge me, but here they are: I. Love. Romance. R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I've got a review that makes me feel better about writing this story. Thank you very much Dil Howelter!**

 **Here you go, chapter seven!**

* * *

 **The next day (Saturday)... I'll leave the "where-in-the-school" this is to you.**

"Hey, Malon?" Marth could hear his heart pumping like he has been born with it stuck in his ears.

"Yes Marth?" The redhead turned from the knitting project that she was working on.

"Uhm, uh," Marth was almost _never_ this nervous. "I was wondering if..."

Malon looked confused.

"Bah! You would like to go to the dance with me!"

Malon's eyes widened. Marth could feel his face grow hot.

Suddenly Malon smiled. "I'd love to!" She said.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't say so if I didn't mean it." Malon hugged him. Marth smiled and returned the hug.

 **Brawls**

After all this time, the smashers were finally getting to the real fights. Link had put his hat back on for this, and strapped his hylian shield and the Master Sword to his back. Unfortunately, Ganondorf took interest in this. He went to get a closer look.

His eyes widened as he studied the sword. The Master Sword! There was only one person who would be able to even _touch_ that blade. The Hero of Time. If Link is the one who has it, then that must mean...

He looked down at Link's hand. There shone the crest on the Triforce of Courage.

Ganondorf knew that he himself had the Triforce of Power. He knew that Zelda bore the Triforce of Wisdom. And now he knew where the Triforce of Courage lies.

 _The gods have been mistaken, choosing this wimp to hold the Triforce of Courage._ Ganondorf thought. He could finally rule over Hyrule. Everyone would bow to _him._ He just needed to take the rest of the Triforce from Link and Zelda.

He also had other plans once he got his hands on the Triforce.

"Link vs Samus." Master Hand called out, disturbing the evil king's thoughts.

 _(Link's turn!)_

"This is going to hurt." Link mumbled to himself as he walked onto the fighting stage. This was the Final Destination stage, once again. He watched as Samus walked on the opposite side. She wore a big, orange power suit that covered her entire body. Anybody would think that she was male.

The fight began.

Samus immediately struck Link with her blaster. (Well _sorry_ I didn't know what that gun on her suit was called.) Link flew in the air, and landed with a sickening _thud_ on his back.

Link helped himself up, and ran at Samus, sword at the ready. He struck Samus in the stomach, his back still sore.

Samus had backed up to right side of the stage. She could barely do anything, because Link kept coming at her at lightning speed, over, and over, and over again.

Finally, Link gave her a rest. He ran over to the left side of Final Destination, waiting for Samus to strike. She did.

Samus lounged at Link.

Link was waiting for this.

As Samus approached, Link used his sword to bash Samus' helmet off her head at unbelievable speed. Samus was so surprised, that she stopped in her tracks, giving Link the chance to run up behind her, hold her to his chest, and place his blade upon her throat.

Link had won the match.

The crowd cheered. A few people jeered. Link released Samus. Samus clasped her throat, trying to take in what just happened.

"Good job." She heard someone say behind her. She turned to see Link looking her straight in the eyes, his hand outstretched. Samus smiled, took it, and shook it.

"You too." She told him. Link grinned.

 **Outside**

"Good job with the brawl today, Samus." Said Ike, joining her on her walk around the school.

Samus smiled. "Thanks."

"I've been waiting to ask you, Samus, if you would like to go to the dance with me."

Samus' smile grew. She stopped, and hugged Ike. "Yes."

That one word was all Ike needed.

Samus had let go, and they started walking again.

"You know, I'm surprised I never told you this yet." Said Ike, looking at Samus. "You're a beautiful girl."

Samus looked up at Ike, her eyebrows raised. Ike planted a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this far into the story! R &R plz! Thanks again! **


	8. Chapter 8

_***you walk in the room to the sound of a pop song nobody likes.***_

 **Ugh! You are the fith person to come in and crash my party. What do you mean "why this song"? It's a song, so I'm dancing to it! What!? Of course this is dancing! I'm... I'm... Practicing! Yeah! For the Halloween dance! (Rephrase: here is the dance you've all been waiting for.)**

* * *

 **The night before Halloween**

"Come on, Link! You've been preparing in there for-e-ver!" Said Ike. He wore white clothes, and his skin and hair was dusted white, cosplaying him as a ghost.

"Gimme a sec! Geez!" Came the reply from inside the closet. "Just need to add the finishing touches."

Ike sighed. After a moment he said, "You never told me what you were cosplaying as."

"That's probably because I told you it would be a surprise!"

"Would you get outta there?"

"Ike, Ike, Ike. What happened to your patience?" A few short moments passed. "I'm ready."

Link stepped out of the closet.

Ike's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. Gosh. You could _not_ have found a better cosplay!"

"You think?" Asked Link. He wore a black, buttoned up tuxedo, with a white undershirt buttoned up his neck. On his legs, he wore a pair of black pants. Shiny, black dress shoes were on his feet. Draped over his shoulders was a black cape, red on the inside. Painted on his left hand (hiding his Triforce symbol) was red paint, meant to look like blood had stained him in some way. His hat was off. When Link grinned, you could clearly see his two fangs. They looked so _real._

Ike laughed. "It's perfect!" Link smiled.

"love your costume as well."

"Thanks! Ooh! Say something in... What was it? Snake language!"

"Ike, vampires don't speak parseltongue."

"Parseltongue! That's it! Wait, what do you mean vampires don't speak that?"

Link sighed. "Read _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_." They walked together, laughing, all the way to the cafeteria, where the dance will be taking place.

Still in the middle of the halls, Link and Ike stopped in their tracks. Two girls dressed in black with bright red lips stood in front of the cafeteria. Ike eyed the one in a tight, black suit, black cat ears and whiskers, and a black, cat tail. Link stared at the girl in a thin, black, dress that flowed down to her ankles. The sleeves fell in a shower of black from her forearms. She wore a black, bat-like cape around her long, thin, pale neck. Her hair was dyed black, and she had black bat-like ears on her head. She too had fangs. On her feet were black, velvet dress shoes.

The two young men stood there, dumbfounded.

They recovered at the same time. "Wow, Zelda!" Said Link at the same time Ike said, "Wow, Samus!"

The two girls giggled. They approached the men.

"Please tell me that isn't permanent." Said Link, referring to Zelda's now black hair.

"Samus, you look great as a cat!" Exclaimed Ike.

Samus smiled, clearly pleased. "Thank you."

"Let me guess, you're dressed up as a keese?" Link asked Zelda. ("Keese" is like a hylian word for "bat")

Zelda smiled and nodded. "Oh, and by the way, the hair dye is not permanent."

"Good. But Zelda, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you. But when I saw your costume, I tried _so_ hard not to look stupid, staring."

"Me too." Said Samus. "For both of you." She nodded to Ike.

Zelda looked down at Link's left hand. She noticed that Link was hiding his Triforce crest with fake blood. Zelda winked at Link. Link caught it, and winked back.

"Where's Peach?" Asked Ike.

"She isn't a big fan of Halloween, and didn't come." Answered Zelda.

Zelda took Link's arm, Samus took Ike's arm, and they walked into the "for now" dance room.

As soon as they walked in, they were speechless. Colorful lights dotted the high ceiling. They moved in time to the music, as if to dance to it.

There were countless snacks and soft drinks set up by the walls of the room. Cookies, cupcakes, and soda galore.

Men and women crowded the dance floor and snack stands. If you tried, you could see Pit dancing with Elice, Robin dancing with Lucina, Two Pokemon trainers Red and Leaf were together on the dance floor, Shulk was actually _making out with_ Rosalina, and around the snack stands; Robin's twin sister, Robin, (long story) was laughing with her partner, a younger version of Chrom, and there was another couple that the small group recognized-

"Hey, let's go over there." Ike pointed at Marth and Malon by the snack stands. The small group followed Ike to where Marth and Malon sat.

"Hey guys!" Ike called to them. Marth and Malon looked over at them. Marth waved. Ike's group approached the couple, and they studied each other.

Malon was cosplayed as a pirate, wearing a purposely torn dress, her thick, red hair pulled back by a headband. A fake sword was strapped to her waist.

Marth was simply wearing black and orange clothes, with a black cape, orange on the inside.

"Wow everybody! Lookin' great!" Exclaimed Malon. Marth nodded in agreement.

Marth glanced at one of the walls in the room. "Well, looks like there were some unlucky people here that didn't get a partner." He nodded towards the wall. There stood Ganondorf, DL, Roy, Wario, and several other men without partners. Mostly from Ganondorf's gang. Of course.

"Too bad." Said Link. "The good girls were all taken quickly. Thankfully I got exactly who I was aiming for." Link wrapped an arm around Zelda, hugging her closer.

The others smiled. "Me too." Said Ike and Marth together. All of the girls blushed, hugging closer to their partners.

Just then, the song "Thriller" came on.

"Oh yeah!" Cried the group together. They all ran to the dance floor, and joined in.

After dancing to several songs, including "the Macarena" and "Cha Cha Slide," Link and Zelda went to go get snacks.

The two were eating at the table in silence. Link suddenly felt Zelda's soft hand on his own. He smiled slightly, lifted her hand up, and kissed her fingers lightly. He then felt her head resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you for asking me to go to the dance with you." She said quietly. Link kissed her temple.

"How could I not?" He asked

The two looked up, and saw Marth standing there, gazing at them and smiling. "I heard 'Gangnam Style' was playing soon." The couple's faces lit up. Just then, as if on cue, "Gangnam Style" started to play. They moved back to the dance floor, and continued to dance, song, after song, after song.

Then came the slow dances.

Link took Zelda's hand, and rested his other hand on her waist. Ike and Marth followed suit with their partners.

After dancing to a couple of slow songs, Zelda slowly rested her head on Link's chest. She could feel the steady and soothing _thump_ of his heart. She closed her eyes.

Before they knew it, the dance was over.

* * *

 **Yes, I'm still "dancing". Look away unless you want to have nightmares for the rest of your life. Oh, you say you already had one? Well, then you'll be ready for the next million to come! R &R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Halloween (no big deal. The big deal was yesterday)**

There was no school today, for it was the weekend. Almost everybody had finished their homework, so no worries on that either. The day was unusually warm, so everyone was outside. (By warm, I mean like, summertime warm)

Link just simply laid on the grass, his hands behind his head, watching the clouds.

Soon Ike joined him.

"They're beautiful, Aren't they?" Asked Ike. "The clouds."

Link didn't answer immediately. Finally he said. "Yes. Beautiful when they aren't angry. When they are angry, they turn gray. They strike us with water and fire." He paused, taking a breath. "They look rather happy now."

Ike silently agreed to this.

Link turned his head to find Zelda laughing with Peach.

Ike caught his gaze. "You know, I've never seen a greater connection and relationship between anyone than you and Zelda. You two seem to be meant for each other." Link turned his head to Ike, His face was expressionless. He took a deep breath, then returned to looking at the sky. "I think you two are going to be a part of something big." Link looked back at Ike, curiosity found in his eyes. Ike shrugged. "I don't know. Pretend I said nothing."

Link again looked back at the sky, and closed his eyes.

Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Ike sat up, watching Link as he slept. His chest heaving slowly, up, then down.

Zelda walked over. Peach was gone, so she was alone.

Ike placed a finger to his lips, then pointed at the sleeping hero. Zelda nodded, getting the message, then smiled. She sat down by Link.

She watched Link for a few moments, then looked up at Ike.

"Hey." She said, quietly, so not to disturb Link.

"Hey." Ike replied.

"Have anything on mind?"

"Nope. you?"

Zelda shook her head. She looked back down at boyfriend. She slowly rested her hand on his chest, and started to rub it in a kind of way, messaging him, whether he felt it or not.

"I hope I'm not getting into anything personal." She heard Ike's voice in front of her. "How much do you love him?"

It took Zelda a little while to answer. She untied Link's collar, and started rubbing his collarbone. "I can't really say, but I do love him." She said slowly. "Not just for his looks, but his personality and... Everything else as well..." She became silent. Her hand crawled up Link's neck. Zelda used her thumb to stroke the scar on his throat.

"I just have to look into his eyes, and I can tell that he loves you as much as you love him." Said Ike.

Zelda looked up at him, her hand still rubbing his neck.

"You think so?" She asked. Ike nodded. Zelda smiled.

She placed her hand on Link's jawbone, touching his handsome face. She tied his collar again, and sat there for a few more minutes before standing up, and heading inside.

 **Dorms**

Thanksgiving came and went, and before everyone knew it, it was nearing Christmas. Link found himself working in his dorm.

One of Link's hobbies was woodcarving. And, well this was Christmas time, so he wanted to make something _extra_ special for Zelda.

Link worked as carefully as he could with his chisel, shaping every little detail. He hoped Zelda would like it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Link quickly pocketed the thing he was working on, and went to open the door.

It was Ike.

"Hey Ike!" Exclaimed Link.

"Hey to you too!" Came the reply. Ike stepped into the room. He looked around. "You know, I think we should do some decorating in here. Don't you think?" Link nodded.

"A little tree over there." Said Link, pointing at the far right corner of the room. "Christmas lights around the room."

Ike nodded, smiling. Then he smirked. "Some mistletoe up there." He pointed above the door.

"To risky!" Cried Link. Ike burst with laughter. Link joined in. "I heard they're putting up a big bush of mistletoe somewhere in the cafeteria."

"Really?" Asked Ike. When he saw Link nod he added quietly, "I should get under there with Samus sometime." He felt Link nudge him in the ribs. "And you with Zelda?" Asked Ike. Link's face grew slightly pink. He smiled slightly.

"It would be nice." He said slowly.

 **Zelda's room**

"I'm freaking out about what I should get Link for Christmas!" Cried Zelda.

"Whoa! Calm down sister! You've got time." Said Samus, attempting to calm her roommate down. Not really succeeding either.

"But not enough!" Said Zelda.

Samus gave her the sly brow. "Three weeks? That's plenty of time!"

"I'll ask Ike about what he likes." Said Zelda, heading out the halls.

 **Halls**

Soon, Zelda ran into Ike in the halls

"Oh, hey Ike!" Said Zelda. "I was looking for you." Ike looked confused. "Can you tell me what kind of things Link likes? I want to get him a present."

"Ah." Said Ike. "Yeah. He likes, lessee, swordfighting."

"Not surprised." Said Zelda.

"He's an expert at archery..."

"Hm. Noticed that as well."

"Oh! He likes woodcarving."

Zelda's eyebrows rose at this.

"Um, he enjoys horseback riding."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he told me once. He likes... That's all I can remember right now."

"Okay, thanks!" Said Zelda, hurrying back to her room.

 **Zelda's room**

"So, what does he like?" Asked Samus.

"Sword Fighting, archery, woodcarving, and horseback riding." Came the reply. "I know he wouldn't want a new sword or bow. He's got plenty of arrows. Woodcarving. Huh. Woodcarving..." Said Zelda slowly. "Woodcarving... Would he want new tools? Eh..." She was _really_ concentrating. "Oh, I don't know!" She held her head, almost in defeat. "Horseback riding? Um... No. Can't do anything for that."

Samus was trying to think as well, without much luck.

 **Brawls**

Now, the smashers were getting to the big items. Sure, they already learned how to use most of the items, but this was the best anybody could learn to use.

The smash ball.

Now, this smash ball was not seen too often, but when it _is_ visible, everybody goes after it. It gives the person who breaks it a great power or great ability called the final smash. It can be used during the brawl. Almost everyone had a unique final smash. Almost everyone's final smash had a different name.

The smashers were practicing their final smashes on dummys.

Meta Knight broke the smash ball. The room became dark, and suddenly became light again as a dummy flew in the air. It landed on top of Ike. Whoops.

Kirby broke the smash ball. A giant golden cooking pot came out of nowhere, and the dummy was sucked into it. Suddenly, the pot exploded.

Roy broke it. He charged up the fire on his blade, and slashed at the dummy. Suddenly, a big fire beam came down and burned the dummy to ash.

Ganondorf broke it. He suddenly transformed into a giant boar, and ran across the stage at top speed.

Link broke it. He lifted his left hand, and aimed it at the dummy. A thin beam of light erupted from his Triforce symbol. It bound the dummy in two golden prisms, each in the form of the Triforce. He slashed quicker than anybody has ever seen, then knocked the dummy off in a final blow.

Samus broke it. A giant, deadly beam erupted from her blaster. When the beam disappeared, the power of it remained, destroying her power suit. She broke another smash ball, and her power suit was restored.

Zelda broke it. A giant, golden bow appeared in her hands, a light arrow fitted in the notch. She pulled it back, and released the light arrow. It ripped through three dummies in a row.

Everybody was proud of their final smashes. Who knows, maybe they can become useful _outside_ the brawls.

 **Unknown**

Ganondorf started his planning. He wasn't going to start 'till it got warmer. But he was going to do it.

If he went after Zelda first, Link would figure out who struck, and try to stop him. He was one of the best puzzle solvers in the school. His courage was insane. No. Zelda will have to wait. Link will be his first target.

Ganondorf laughed evilly.

 **Outside school grounds**

Link and Ike were out getting a small, Christmas tree, ornaments, two or three strings of lights, and a wreath.

They found the said things, and bought them. They put them in Link's infinity pouch, so they could carry them with ease. They were ready to go back to the school, until Ike stopped them.

"While we're here, I want to get something for Samus." He said. Link nodded. "What about Zelda?" Asked Ike.

"I'm already making something for her."

Eventually, Ike found a small, beautiful, light blue lamp. Ike thought it was perfect, and bought it. Link carried it as well.

They walked through the thin layers of snow to the school.

When they got there, they hid the lamp in the closet, and got to work on the decorations. They started on the tree. Soon, they finished setting it up and decorating it. Then they started on the room itself, putting the lights up that they bought. Pretty soon, that was done as well. Then came the wreath. When everything was finished, the room looked

very... Christmasy... Not a word, who cares.

 **Zelda's room**

Accomplishment. Zelda stopped freaking out. Yay!

Her room was also decorated for the holidays. It was very similar to Link's room.

Samus and Zelda stood there, admiring their work.

"Can't believe it's nearing Christmas already." Said Zelda. Samus nodded in agreement.

 **Outside**

Link walked around outside for a while. No coat, no hat, (except for his forest hat, which he has decided to wear for the time being.) No nothing. He wasn't all that cold though. Sure, he was kind of cold, but he got used to it during his adventure.

Just then, the sky decided it was okay to snow.

Link looked up, and caught a few of the white flakes on his tongue. He sighed. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a long year after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Danger: loud, horrible singing inside. Your ears are likely to bleed. Enter at your own risk.**

* * *

 **The next day (Sunday)**

 _-won't leave until we get some,_

 _We won't leave until we get some,_

 _We won't leave until we get some,_

 _So bring some right here!_

"Um... Oh I know!"

 _Jingle bells_

 _Jingle bells_

 _Jingle all the way-_

"-no no! You're singing it wrong!"

"How do you sing it then?"

"Like this! Ahem..."

 _Jingle bells_

 _Batman smells_

 _Robin laid an egg-_

 _"-_ just don't sing that in front of Robin, okay?"

"Oh... Right."

Almost everyone's three favorite swordsmen (Ike, Marth, and Link) walked down the halls, singing Christmas carols... Or, trying to anyway.

 _-walking in a winter wonderland_

Link finished his song. Ike and Marth clapped mockingly, and Link bowed in the same kind of manner.

"That. Was. Terrible." Said Ike

"My ears bled." Said Marth.

"Thank you." Said Link, bowing again. "It's wonderful to hear such praise from my adoring fans." The others laughed, and Link joined in.

"To tell you the truth, that was actually much better than I expected from you." Said Marth. "Good job."

Link chuckled.

"I agree." Said Ike. "But it _never_ beats _my_ singing!"

With that, Ike started singing "oh Christmas Tree" as terribly as he could. The other two joined in.

Zelda stepped out of her room with her ears plugged.

When the boys caught sight of her, they burst out laughing.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A crowd of maniacs." Said Zelda, giggling. Samus' head popped out of her room.

"All clear?" She asked hopefully.

"Not for long." Said Marth. Samus pouted, but came out anyways. The boys laughed again.

They headed to lunch in the cafeteria.

 **Cafeteria**

Just like Link had said days ago, a big bush of mistletoe had been hung up in the cafeteria. Surprisingly, a couple was found underneath it already. It was even more surprising to see that the couple was Roy and Lilina.

Link looked at them with surprise.

"I wonder if they ended up there on accident, if Roy and Lilina walked under there on purpose, or if Roy dragged her under there." Said Marth.

"I think they both went under on purpose." Said Link.

Ike kept looking from Samus to the bush. Samus noticed this, and leaned on his shoulder, as if to say: _I'd love to do that with you. Just not in front of everybody, okay?_

Ike squeezed her shoulders, telling Samus: _Alright._

Link was thinking something very similar, only with him and Zelda. He never kissed underneath mistletoe before. He was more than willing to try it.

Zelda's head was pressed against Link's chest. She got the message just by feeling his heart beat faster. She silently agreed that they will do it, sometime.

Marth found Malon coming through the door, and beckoned her over.

 **After school**

Samus and Ike met up at the cafeteria.

"It's weird." Said Samus. "I never thought about two people actually planning in advance what we are about to do now."

"Eh, we both wanted to do it, so we will." Said Ike. He held onto Samus' wrist. Together, they walked under the hanging plant. Ike stroked Samus' cheek, before bringing her face closer to his, and gently claiming her lips. Samus returned it.

* * *

 **That's a new book!**

 _ **I Survived**_

 ** _The Singing of the Swordsmen in 2015_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Christmas Eve night**

And I thought it was _three weeks_ before Christmas! Oh well. Time flies.

Marth, Malon, Ike, Samus, Peach, Zelda, Link, Roy, Lilina, Shulk, and Rosalina were having a small party In Link's And Ike's room. A radio played Christmas music, Peach had baked cookies and cupcakes, and Shulk had brought in some soda. What's more, Roy had taken a bit of mistletoe from the bush in the cafeteria, and hung it up next to the small tree in the corner of the room.

Everyone was having a blast.

Especially when they saw Zelda stand up from where she sat. Link followed suit from next to her. Only a few people were watching at the time. The couple walked over to the mistletoe, and stood beneath it. Now _that_ caught everyone's attention. Zelda smiled, and suddenly threw her arms around Link's neck, pressing her mouth to his. Link wrapped his strong arms around the princess' small waist. Everyone clapped and howled. Shulk even threw in a wolf whistle.

Link's heart beat faster. This was the first time he kissed in front of his friends. Well, unless someone was spying on him during their date.

Zelda could feel Link's heart rate increasing. She smiled, and gave him a second, quick kiss on the cheek. They stepped out from below the plant, laughing.

Shulk poured himself a glass of soda. "A toast!" He cried. Everyone listened, their glasses ready. "A toast to Christmas, to our friends, to our future spouse-"

Everyone laughed

"-and to this year!" Shulk finished.

"I'll drink to that... Maybe." Said Marth. Everyone laughed again.

"To all of these things!" Cried Link.

"To all of these things!" The people echoed. They all chugged down their soda.

While everyone was partying, Link silently pulled Zelda out of the room, and into the halls.

They walked a few yards away from the room, then Link stopped. Zelda stopped with him.

"What is it, Link?" She asked the said hero.

Link smiled, and reached into his pouch. He pulled out a small, wooden, object, no bigger than a golf ball. It was attached to a purple ribbon, the color of Zelda's dress. Link handed her the object, and allowed her to look at it. The wood was carved as a small owl. The design where the feathers would be looked almost impossible to carve. The words _I Love You_ were etched on the back in neat handwriting.

"Link, it's beautiful." Whispered Zelda.

"Merry Christmas, Zelda." Said Link. "I wanted to make something special for you. Is this enough?"

"Anything you would have given me I would have considered to be special." Said Zelda.

"May I?" Asked Link. He gently took the necklace, and walked behind Zelda. He pulled her hair back, and tied the necklace around her neck.

Zelda looked down at it. "I will never take it off as long as I can help it." Link smiled. "I have something for you as well." Said Zelda "Hope you like it."

She made a circular motion with her hands. Using her magic, she conjured up a light blue, winter scarf with red fringe. She handed it to Link.

His eyes widened slightly as he turned the scarf over in his hands. "Look at the end." Said Zelda. He obeyed. The Hyrulian crest was stitched in gold onto the soft material. "I bought the scarf, and stitched the crest on myself. I didn't want you to freeze to death, without a coat, and all. Do you like it?" (I got the idea from Link's scarf in Hyrule Warriors.)

Link sighed. "I love it!" He said. Zelda smiled, and they returned to the party.

 **Christmas**

Samus woke to find two presents beneath her Christmas tree. She looked at the labels on both of them. One was to Zelda, one to herself. Both were from Ike.

Zelda began to stir. Samus grinned, and sat on her bed, waiting for Zelda to wake. When she did, the first thing she heard was a soft, "Merry Christmas Zelda" coming from her roommate. She yawned.

"Merry Christmas Samus" she said, stretching. She looked over at the Christmas tree, and her eyes grew. She wasn't expecting to see presents under it. Yet there they were.

Before the girls knew it, they had their presents sitting in their laps, still wrapped.

"I wonder what happened to Link giving you something." Said Samus.

"Oh, he already did. Last night" said Zelda.

"What did he give you?"

"This." Zelda fingered with her owl necklace. "He made it himself."

"Really?"

Zelda nodded. "You open your gift first." She said.

"No, you go first."

"Fine." Said Zelda. She unwrapped her gift to find a small, vanilla-smelling candle inside.

"Ooh, Pretty!" Said Samus. Zelda lit the candle, allowing the sweet fragrance to fill the room.

"Your turn!" Said Zelda. Samus opened hers. She found a beautiful blue lamp inside. When she saw it, she gasped.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Zelda went to open it.

"Merry Christmas!" Exclaimed Link and Ike.

Zelda leapt into her boyfriend's arms. Samus ran from her seat on her bed, and jumped into _her_ boyfriend's arms. They went back into the room together, and sat back down on the beds.

"Oh, Link! You're wearing your scarf!" Said Zelda.

"Well, I couldn't _not_ wear it." Link laughed.

Samus kissed Ike's cheek. "I love the lamp. Thank you." Ike chuckled.

"Ike, what's that?" Asked Zelda.

"This?" Asked Ike. He held up a strange looking hour-glass... Kind of... Thing. "Link knew I liked weird things, so he got me this."

"Oh yeah." Said Link. "Almost forgot." He fumbled around in his pouch, and pulled out a small, wrapped object. He tossed it to Samus. She caught it, and unwrapped it. Inside was a puffy, blue pompom keychain.

Samus stroked the soft pompom. Link chuckled. "Turn it over." He said. Samus obeyed.

"Ah!" She jolted. Then she started to laugh. Link laughed with her.

"Link, what did you give her?" Asked Zelda suspiciously. Samus turned her little puff ball around to show Zelda and Ike these two eyes that were stitched on it. Zelda and Ike started laughing as well.

"Beware count fluffy!" Said Link. Zelda playfully shoved Link from where she sat. He fell off the bed. Everyone started laughing again.

"That all for now?" Asked Ike.

"Think so." said everyone else in the room.

Link helped himself up. But he didn't sit back down right away. "C'mere you." Said Link, grabbing Zelda's waist, and pulling her up. They locked lips.

As soon as Ike saw this, he was inspired. He leaned closer to Samus. Samus did the same, and they kissed for about three seconds. When they looked up, Zelda giggled. Then Samus did.

"So, what are the plans? We going out for dinner, or making a home cooked meal, or what?" Asked Ike.

"I'd rather stay." Zelda proclaimed. Samus nodded.

"Staying it is." Link and Ike chorused.

 **Cafeteria**

Everyone there ate breakfast. Nothing much.

 **Outside**

Link, Zelda, Ike, and Samus were again hanging out. They sat in the snow. Not doing anything in particular. Just sitting there, most having a heavy jacket or a coat, except for Link, of course, who only had his scarf to protect him from the cold.

Just then, Link remembered something.

"Oh yeah!" He said. "I haven't played this in a while." Everyone looked up at him curiously. From his pouch, he pulled a small, blue, instrument.

Zelda gasped. "Where did you get that?" Link shrugged.

He took the instrument, and lifted the mouthpiece to his lips. He played a sharp, clear, note. Then, he played several more notes, putting them together to make a song. The song "Silent Night."

When he finished, the others clapped.

Then Samus had to ask the question: "what is that?"

"It's an ocarina." Said Link.

"That's not just an ocarina." Said Zelda. "That's the Ocarina of Time."

"I know." Said Link casually.

"What does it do?" Asked Ike.

"It helped me on my adventure."

"Play something else on it! It sounds really pretty!" Requested Samus.

Link smiled to her, then started to play a flawless tune of "Away in a Manger."

"Wow." Said Samus, breaking the brief silence that followed the song's end.

Christmas day continued perfectly for the whole group. For dinner, they had a homemade feast, set up in one of the dorms. This was a Christmas that they would all remember.

* * *

 **Don't ask me why it was a Christmas they would all remember. R &R!**


	12. Chapter 12

***Sniff***

 **No, I'm not crying, I'm attacking the floor with water! Although, something terrible is about to happen**

* * *

 **Unknown**

 _At last._ Ganondorf thought. He now started getting more into the details of his plans.

 _The weather is now warm._ (Yes, I hit the fast forward button, and now it's nearing spring. I told ya time flies.)

 _Link likes the forest. I'll wait for him there this weekend._ Ganondorf laughed. _Oh, you just wait. No one is going to forget the time Link was beaten._

 **Saturday, lunch**

"Hey, Ike, have you seen Link recently?" Zelda asked the said person.

"Not since breakfast, no. He said he was going to the forest."

"But, he's _never_ late for _any_ meals of the day. Wonder what's keeping him?" Said Zelda.

"You know," said Ike, "now that you mention it, I'm a bit worried."

"I'm going to search for him after lunch." Said Zelda.

"I'll help."

Zelda smiled. "Thanks."

 **After lunch**

"Link!" Zelda called. She and Ike were searching for Link in the forest. The two have been searching for about ten minutes now.

"Link!" Ike called next.

"Link!"

"Link!"

"Link, where are you!?"

The two searched for a couple more minutes before they heard a sound other than their own footsteps and calls. A voice. And it sounded _very_ close.

"Z-Zelda...?" It was weak. "Zelda...Ike..." It said again. Zelda looked down.

"Link!" She cried. Ike swung around from where he was to find Link lying on the ground. His tunic was in shreds, and his body was one, big, bloody mess. Zelda quickly knelt by him, lightly touching his wounds. The worst wound was a huge slash, trailing straight across his breast. "What happened!?" Asked Zelda.

Link never got the chance to answer, for he passed out right then and there.

* * *

 **Told ya! *Sob* R &R...I need a tissue :'(**


	13. Chapter 13

"Link!?" Cried Ike.

"We must get him to the infirmary!" Said Zelda quickly.

"I'll carry him." Ike volunteered.

"Thank you."

Ike picked Link up, bridal-style, and walked him out of the forest. The two could see everyone's eyes on them, mostly at the broken body in Ike's arms, as they ran across the field to the infirmary. But they didn't care. As long as they could help Link.

 **Infirmary**

Link lay in a bed, shirtless. Bandages were wrapped around his bare body up to the chest. His chest rose and fell slowly as he slept. But he slept with a small frown on his face.

Ike and Zelda were the only ones in the room besides Link. Zelda sat on the bed, her hand grasping Link's, while Ike stood at the foot of the bed.

Ike seriously did not know what to do. One of his best friends was injured. He silently swore that he would make the one who did this to Link pay.

Zelda had thoughts rushing through her head at lighting speed. Questions flooded her mind.

 _Who did this?_

 _Why?_

 _Will Link be all right?_

 _If not, then what?_

 _I'm scared._

It was too much for Zelda to bear.

Ike decided to leave Link and Zelda alone.

"If he asks why I'm not here, say that I _was_ here, and I'm still concerned for him." Zelda nodded to this.

About two minutes later, Link awoke.

"Link!" Zelda cried quietly.

Link attempted to smile, somewhat failing _"Zelda."_ He said. It was hardly more than a whisper.

Wait a second, he didn't speak in English that time! Zelda quickly realized that he spoke in hylian, her native language.

 _"Link, are you all right?"_ Zelda asked in the same language. Link frowned. He softly placed his hand on Zelda's cheek. _"Who did this to you?"_ Said Zelda in a small voice.

 _"I don't know."_ He didn't speak for another three seconds, his fingers stroking Zelda's jawbone. _"I could only get a mere glimpse of my attacker. It wasn't enough."_

 _"Link, how are you feeling?"_ Asked Zelda. She placed a hand on his bare chest. Link closed his eyes, feeling the princess' soft, warm touch on his skin. His eyes remained closed when he answered. He sighed.

 _"Weak."_ He said quietly.

Zelda slowly laid her head on his chest. His heart beat was at a normal rate. She felt Link embrace her. _"I'm sorry I let this happen to you."_ She said.

 _"It's not your fault."_ Said Link, attempting to comfort his girlfriend. Zelda could feel his lips press lightly onto her forehead.

It was then Zelda caught a glimpse of Link's left hand. Something was wrong with it. Zelda sat up quickly, and grabbed it, looking at the back of it. What she saw made her gasp. Or, more like what she _didn't_ see.

The crest of the Triforce of Courage was gone.

* * *

 **Duh duh duh!**

 ***Spooky music plays***

 **Bwahahaha!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! R &R plz! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I gotta do it again...**

 **Bwahahaha!**

 **Sorry, continue!**

* * *

 _"What?"_ Link asked. Zelda let go of his hand to let him take a look. He gasped as well.

After about five seconds of staring at the back of his hand did he realize who his attacker was.

 _"Ganondorf."_ He growled. Then he suddenly looked scared.

 _"What is it?"_ Asked Zelda.

Link closed his eyes, as if afraid of what he was about to say. _"Ganondorf needs the rest of the Triforce."_ He said. Zelda didn't get the point, so Link rephrased the sentence.

 _"You're next."_

 **Monday**

Zelda couldn't concentrate all throughout class. It may have been about two days ago, but those words still haunted her.

 _"You're next"_

A warning.

 _"Whatever you do, do not wander alone. Not inside. Not outside. He will be watching you, like a lion watches his prey, waiting for the right time to pounce."_ That was what he had told her in hylian. She had agreed to obey.

 _"He must not get his hands on the Triforce."_ He continued. _"That would mean the end of Hyrule at least."_ Zelda didn't know what to say to this, so she nodded stupidly.

 _"Please stay safe."_ Requested Link. Zelda nodded again, and left shortly afterward.

Now, she couldn't concentrate on her schoolwork.

Link still laid in the infirmary, probably having his bandages changed. Zelda was recording his homework for him. She was having difficulty focusing on that as well, so when the class was given the assignment, she missed it.

"Wait, what?" She asked Ike.

"Page 456, numbers 1-30."

Zelda moaned at the high number. "Thanks." She said, recording what she heard. She fingered the wooden owl necklace Link gave her.

 _Please be alright..._ She thought.

At the end of the day, Zelda carried Link's heavy books to him in the infirmary.

 **Infirmary**

"Hey Link." Said Zelda as she walked through the door. Link gave her a small, sad smile. Zelda set the books down on the little side table to Link's right. Link tried to sit up, but then winced from the pain, and changed his mind. He studied the books.

"Ah." He said. "You can never get enough algebra, can you?" He chuckled. "Thank you."

"No problem." Said Zelda.

Link chuckled again. "I distinctly remember. Those were your first words to me when we first met." Zelda smiled slightly.

Link suddenly gave a concerned face. "Something's troubling you." He said calmly.

Zelda waited before speaking. "I'm scared." She whispered. She felt those soft fingers on her face again.

"Don't be."

Zelda sighed. Then she whispered, "Link, what am I supposed to do?"

Link pulled her in closer. Zelda's face was inches away from his. She could feel his warm breath dance up and down her skin. Her forearms rested against his bandaged, but muscular body, her hands lightly touching his neck.

"I still need to get the Triforce of Courage back for you." Said Zelda.

"Now don't you worry about that. I can't have my girl stressed out about multiple things." He spoke comfortingly.

"But then how will-"

"-I don't know. But remember who I am." Link gave a sly smile.

Zelda let out a chuckle. "Link, the Hero of Time, swordsman and puzzle solver." Link nodded, and half tapped, half stroked Zelda's nose.

"Precisely."

Zelda couldn't help but note this out loud. "You've changed so much since we first met."

"How?"

"Well," Zelda started. "You don't blush _nearly_ as often, you aren't as embarrassed when you do something stupid..." Link rose an eyebrow. "You talk to people more often, etc."

Link chuckled. "I wasn't too used to talking to people much back in Hyrule... Although I made several friends. Unfortunately, several girls saw me as, you might say...

'Attractive.'" Zelda giggled. "It is _not_ funny!" He exclaimed. Zelda laughed a bit harder. Link sighed. "You females are impossible." He said, earning him a small slap on the face. In mock seriousness he said, "Thank you Zelda."

That did it.

Zelda just had to let out the laughter that she had been containing for the past couple days, so she did. Link couldn't help but join in with her.

 **Later...**

When Ike finished his homework, (finally) he went up to visit Link.

He found Link sleeping rather uncomfortably in his bed in the infirmary, his finished homework on the side table. Ike sighed, and took out a sticky note. He wrote on it for Link, saying:

 _Ike was here._

 _Miss u bud._

 _Get well soon!_

 _:)_

He left it on the table, and was about to leave, when a voice stopped him.

"In a hurry?" It asked. Ike turned to see Link grinning up at him.

"No, you were just sleeping." Replied Ike. "How're your wounds?"

Link shrugged. "I've been worse." Ike walked over to him.

"When will you come back?"

"Who knows? And when I do come back, I'm still going to have some nasty scars all over my body."

Ike nodded, somewhat sad.

"Hey, Ike?" Started Link. "How's Zelda?"

"She's sad and worried about you, other than that, she's fine."

Link nodded. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked. Ike nodded. "Can you watch over her while I'm gone? I've got an uneasy feeling that something bad is going to happen, if she isn't under somebody's watch." He said that last part rather slowly.

"What?"

"Can't talk about it right now. Just, promise me that you will try to keep her safe?"

"I promise."

Link felt relieved. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Next chapter coming soon... To theaters... I wish. R &R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again! Read on... If you dare!**

* * *

 **Unknown (that night)**

 _Darn it! Zelda always seems to be under watch. How will I get the Triforce of Wisdom now?_

 _Why is she being watched?_ Ganondorf thought over the possibilities of why his next victim was never alone. He soon found a conclusion.

 _Link! He must have figured out!_ Ganondorf looked down at his Triforce crest. The Power and Courage parts shone brightly, while the Wisdom part was still rather dim.

 _I will have to attack the princess while the hero is still injured. He wouldn't be able to stop me. I can't go after that moron, Ike, who is watching Zelda, the more people I harm, the more suspicion is pointed towards me... Maybe I could do it while she was sleeping... Avoid the bounty huntress in her room. But how? Can't attack her either... Let's see how quiet I can be when I sneak into her room... Hehe._

 **Zelda's room**

Ganondorf realized that the girls didn't lock their door. _Fools._ He thought. He snuck in, grabbed the sleeping princess, somehow without waking her, and carried her outside, and laid her on the grass.

 **Outside**

Zelda jumped from her sleep when she felt the cold earth touch her bare skin. Suddenly, she found herself staring into bright, yellow eyes.

Ganondorf.

Zelda let out an ear-splitting scream.

 **Infirmary**

Link shot up when he heard the scream. He suddenly felt pain shoot through his body, but he fought against it, holding his "sitting-upright" position.

He heard the scream again. Link immediately began to sweat, recognizing the screams.

Zelda.

 **Outside**

The school staff rushed out, hearing the screams. They came out to find an isolated, injured girl. No signs showed that anyone else has been around, except for the girl's wounds, which they had examined later to find out that they were sword slashes, similar to the slashes that they found on Link's body.

Every member of the staff had the same question: who had attacked these two Hylians?

* * *

 **Meanwhile, I got run over by Sonic again, Shulk following soon after. I seriously doubt that was a coincidence.**

 **R &R peeps!**


	16. Chapter 16

**:'(**

 **Yes, I'm crying again.**

* * *

Link's current nightmare was seeing Zelda being carried in, blood covering her body.

His nightmare became true.

"Zelda!" He cried as soon as he saw her. The staff laid the brunette princess down on the bed beside Link's. "What happened!?" He demanded from one of the teachers there.

"Another attack." He replied.

Before he knew it, Link was alone in the room with a now-bandaged-up Zelda. He looked at her, and allowed a hot tear to run down his cheek. _"Zelda."_ He spoke softly in hylian. Another tear fell. _"I'm so sorry."_

He longed to go over to her, hold her close, clean all the blood off her. He wanted to scream. Throw the heaviest things he could lift at Ganondorf. (And that means _really_ heavy things) Take back the Triforce pieces that he stole. The only things stopping him were his wounds, and this bed.

Yet another tear fell.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Link quickly wiped his tears away to keep them from showing. In stepped Ike. He rushed over to Zelda's bed, panting hard. Then he looked over to find Link staring at him.

"Oh-oh man... I'm so sorry Link. I-I failed you. I looked after her, I did! But it's like you knew that this would happen. Man, I'm so, so sorry!" Ike spoke quickly, blaming himself for the princess' injuries.

Link put up a hand, signaling his friend to calm down. "It's not your fault." He said reassuringly.

Ike stopped talking, but continued to breath heavily. Link beckoned him over. He obeyed.

When he was close enough, Link rested a hand on his shoulder. Ike knelt down to become eye level with him. "Who attacked her? Who attacked _you_?" He asked.

In a firm voice, Link said, "promise me you will not go looking for him."

"But-"

"-no Ike. Promise me." Ike sighed, and agreed.

Link sighed as well, and confessed. "Ganondorf did this to us."

"What!?" Cried Ike.

"He attacked us because we have something that he wants."

"What is it?"

Link was ready to explain. "Have you ever noticed the back of my left hand?"

"Yeah. Some cool triangle pattern was on it. It was really pretty. Zelda had something like that too."

"Well, Ganondorf had something like that as well. It shows that we own a piece of this golden power-like thing Ganondorf got one piece, Zelda got another, and I got the last one. Now, Ganondorf wanted the last two pieces, because if he got the full power, then he could wish for whatever he wanted, and the gods would _have_ to grant it. He was going to use it to rule over Hyrule. Now look at this." He said, lifting his left hand. The crest of the Triforce of courage was not there. "Zelda must have lost the mark on her hand as well. Now, Ganondorf has all of the pieces of the power." Ike couldn't find any words to say. "I need to stop him

ASAP."

"But how?"

"I don't know, but if Ganondorf is trying to take over _my_ country, it doesn't _matter_ if I hop out of this bed."

"Link, don't! Your wounds-"

"-I know, Ike, and I'm still in pain, but I have to do something! My country is in danger. If he goes _way_ too far, this world is in danger!"

"You're probably right, Link, but you need rest! You'll pass out again in the middle of a battle or something! And I won't be able to help you. I beg of you! Stay for at least another day!" He looked deeper into the hero's eyes. "Please!"

Link wanted to refuse, but he knew Ike was right.

He blinked once, and slowly laid back in his bed. His breath shook. The tears came to his eyes again. Ike laid a comforting hand on Link's bare chest. Link closed his eyes as he let another tear fall. "Thank you Ike." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For everything." Came the reply. "For being my friend, and trying to look out for Zelda..."

"Link..." Said a weak, female voice. Link and Ike turned to see Zelda looking at them from where she lay.

"Zelda." Said Link. "Are you all right?"

Zelda took in a sharp breath. She shook her head.

"We're all dead." She whispered.

"I know. I'll get out of the bed as soon as I can. Don't worry about Ganondorf.

Zelda looked up at Ike, who now stood. "are you okay?" She asked him.

"Emotionally, or physically?"

Zelda shrugged.

"I'm fifty fifty. Scared for you two, but unharmed myself."

Zelda sighed in relief.

"I'm going to go see if I can find something to help you two, K?" Said Ike, preparing to leave, wanting to give the couple some "alone time."

"Thank you, Ike." Said Link. Ike nodded, then left.

Link turned to Zelda. He could tell that she was still panicking on the inside, just by watching her rapid breathing. After a moment, he spoke softly.

"You're too far from me." He said, looking down at the few yards of empty space that separated the two of them. Zelda looked at him. Her eyes showed signs of pain and exhaustion. Link was sure that his eyes looked similar. He spoke like as if he was speaking to a toddler.

"Where does it hurt most?" He asked. He didn't even feel stupid asking it. Zelda traced a line on her body nearing the top of her stomach, slightly below the ribs. She must have been slashed there.

Link cursed in hylian under his breath.

This world was in danger.

* * *

 **I love love. I just do!**

 **DJM (Don't Judge Me)**

 **R &R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is no smiling matter. Absolutely _no smiling!_**

 **:)**

* * *

 **Unknown**

Ganondorf looked down at the back of his hand, all three crests of the Triforce glowing brightly. He smirked. He wished to marvel at the fact that he had the whole Triforce, what he's been after for years, for another day or two before getting down to business. He also remembered a little promise to another guy...

 _Flashback_

 _Ganondorf was staring at his screen, spying on people, trying to figure out how to get the Triforce, when all of a sudden, the screen flashed many colors. Ganondorf stood and stared at it. Finally, a clear image appeared on it. A blue, godlike figure with giant, rainbow colored wings. The figure hovered in midair, and finally, it spoke._

 _"I know who you are." It said_. _Ganondorf didn't respond. "You are searching for something. That something can help me as well. The Triforce?" Ganondorf nodded. "Hehe." Said the blue god. "Would you mind doing me a little favor? I have been sealed away in the subspace by my enemies for years. Once you have gotten hold of that Triforce, you will have the power to bust me out of here. Could you do that for me?"_

Seems like my kind of guy. _Thought Ganondorf. "Yes." He replied. "I will."_

 _"Good, good." Said the thing on the screen._

 _"What's your name?" Ganondorf asked it._

 _"They call me Tabuu." Came the reply._

 _End flashback._

 **Infirmary**

Zelda had gone to sleep, and Link simply gazed at her, his head resting against the pillow. Finally, with difficulty, Link managed to fall into a restless sleep of his own.

 **Kitchen**

Ike looked at the time on his cellphone. It was nearing midnight.

Ike remembered some item that he was able to use during brawls. They allowed him to heal a bit so that he could carry on with the fight.

Food.

Smash food.

 _That_ is what he needed. _That_ is what he could give Link and Zelda.

 _I'll give whatever I find to Link and his girl tomorrow._ He thought. _Give them a bit more rest._

He looked around, and grabbed the first thing he could find: doughnuts.

 **Samus' room the next morning**

"Zelda? Zelda! Where on _this planet_ are you?"

Samus couldn't find Zelda anywhere. She thought she had already gone down to breakfast, but she wasn't there either. She asked around, but nobody seemed to know of her whereabouts.

 _Unless if she's_ not _on this planet..._ She thought.

She was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice the guy smack in front of her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She cried, snapping out of her senses.

"No, don't worry about it." Said the person in front of her.

It was Pit.

"Hey, you haven't seen Zelda anywhere, have you?"

Pit rested his chin on his fist. "Zelda...that brown haired girl who normally wears the purple dress?" Samus nodded frantically. "I haven't seen her, but I heard a girl screaming last night, and It sounded kinda like her."

Samus' eyes widened. "Zelda?" She dashed past Pit. "Thank you!" She called.

"No prob!" Pit called back after her.

 **Infirmary**

Samus burst through the doors of the infirmary. The first person she saw was Link, looking up at her, surprised. Samus allowed herself to turn her head, and found Zelda, asleep in the next bed.

"Zelda!?" She cried, running over to said person's bed. She rested a hand lightly on her abdomen. She looked over to the injured Link for answers. Link simply stared back at her, sorrow easily found in his blue eyes.

Samus slowly approached Link, and sat on his bed. Finally, he spoke. "Ganondorf." He said.

"What?" Samus looked confused.

"Ganondorf." Link repeated. "Ganondorf did this to us. Both of us."

"Wh-" Samus cut herself off.

"Don't go looking for him, okay?" Link asked calmly.

In a shaky breath, Samus responded, "Okay."

* * *

 **:)**

 **No, I'm not smiling! I'm exercising my lips! R &R**

 **Also, feel free to check out my polls. I'm planning to come up with a new one every week!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Keep on reading**

 **Keep on reading**

 **Keep on reading, reading, reading**

 **Reading, reading, reading**

 **Reading, reading**

 **Keep on reading!**

 **... Sorry**

* * *

 **About lunchtime**

"-don't know what to do. I'm afraid to face him in the condition that I am currently in, and I don't think that I should make anybody else do it for me."

"But, what if the entire school was to fight?"

"Then more lives would be lost... It's my fault."

"What? Who said that?"

"I allowed myself to get attacked!"

"If you put it that way, then you would be saying that I'm responsible as well!"

"No, you were sleeping. That doesn't count."

"Oh, so this goes from how to defeat Ganondorf to what counts?"

"I never said tha-oh, never mind!"

Suddenly, the door opened. Ike stood there, a bag of donuts in his hand.

"Here you go!" Ike grinned.

"Um, what are the donuts for?" Link asked.

Ike just smirked at him, and tossed him the bag. "Bon appetit. Split them between you and Zelda." He said. That's all he said. Link looked at him suspiciously, but shrugged, and while stuffing his mouth with a glazed donut, tossed another one to Zelda. They never realized that Ike was sitting there, waiting for a result.

The two had quickly finished their treats. It was then Link noticed a change.

"I don't hurt so much now!" He exclaimed. Ike grinned.

"Same here!" Said Zelda. She looked over, and watched Link as he wolfed down a second, smaller donut, and swing his legs over the side of the bed. He sat there, clutching his bandages. He looked up at Ike.

"Smash food." He said. Ike nodded, his grin bigger than ever. Zelda's eyes widened. She grabbed another donut, and gulped it down.

Link looked down at his body, thinking about unwrapping the bandages right then and there. "Go ahead, man." He heard Ike say. "Your clothes have been mended, and are sitting at the end of your bed. Same for you, Zelda."

Slowly, carefully, Link unwrapped the bandages that covered his midsection. He now sat with his waist up completely bare. His large muscles were signs that showed that he had worked real hard in the past. Scars covered a great amount of his exposed body; Several from the recent attack, but many others from his big adventure. A few open cuts remained, but they weren't big enough to matter. Besides, The two ran out of donuts.

"Let's see if you can walk." Said Ike. He offered his hand, and pulled Link up. Link began to walk. He limped ever so slightly, but he still seemed to be in rather good shape. Zelda gasped, covering her mouth. She was so happy, she couldn't put it in words.

Link dressed himself, hat and all, and waited in the hall with Ike for Zelda to do the same. She appeared shortly, wearing her purple dress.

When she did, Link immediately embraced her. Zelda sighed as she buried her face in his chest. Link softly kissed Zelda on the head. He looked over at Ike. _Told ya_ Ike's mouth silently formed the words. Link briefly remembered Halloween.

 _Flashback_

 _"I think you two are going to be a part of something big." Link looked back at Ike, curiosity found in his eyes. Ike shrugged. "I don't know. Pretend I said nothing."_

 _Link again looked back at the sky, and closed his eyes._

 _Before he knew it, he was asleep._

 _End flashback_

"Thank you, Ike." Said Link. Zelda lifted her head, still wrapped rather tightly in Link's embrace, and nodded in agreement.

"Aw, it was nothing. I'd do anything for you two."

Link let go of Zelda, and placed a hand on Ike's shoulder. That position quickly changed into a friendly hug. When the two pulled apart, Link spoke. "I may have said not to go looking for him, but we must stop Ganondorf."

"Right!" Zelda and Ike said in unsion.

 **That night, Outside... Somewhere. Okay, near the school. Yeah. Some open-field-like thing. Don't mind me, I'm just being an idiot... As always. Whatever. Back to the story.**

Ganondorf was ready to try his newly acquired powers. He rose his right hand **,** the crest of the Triforce glowing brighter by the second. He squeezed his eyes shut. He felt the power suddenly leave him. He opened up his eyes to see it hovering five feet in the air. All three bits of the Triforce. Power. Wisdom. And Courage. All assembled here. In front of Ganondorf's own eyes. He shut his eyes once more, and willed the freedom of Tabuu.

He opened his eyes for the last time, and saw him. The same guy who appeared on his screen the other day. He floated in midair. His rainbow-colored wings were currently "put away."

"Ah, that's much better!" Said Tabuu, stretching his limbs. Ganondorf decided to bow to Tabuu, welcome him back to this world.

 **Earlier that day**

Pit was just wandering around the halls, minding his own business, until three people suddenly rushed straight past him. He got a second look, and realized who the three people were. What's more, Pit caught glimpses of their faces, there was nothing happy about them. They were more... Scared.

No, not scared.

Terrified.

"Hey!" He called after them. He eventually caught up to them, and miraculously managed to stop them from running.

"What's wrong, guys?" He asked the small group.

"Um..." Said the one who seemed to be in the lead. Link, Pit thought his name was. He looked to the other two for help. He sighed. "We're trying to chase down a guy who is planning to, oh, I don't know, rule the world?"

"What?"

"Uhm, guys, little help?" Link tried to find some support.

"Okay, it's kind of a long story..." Said Zelda, the only girl in the small group. "We have an enemy who has gotten a kind of power that grants wishes, and he's trying to take over _at least_ our country with it. We're trying to stop it, but we don't know how..."

"Who is it?"

"Ganondorf." Said the third person, Ike.

Pit's eyes grew. "Well, if you are going after him, them let me help!" Now it was the group's turn to act surprised. "Please!" The three looked at each other.

"We don't want too many people to get hurt." Said Link.

"No, please let me help!"

Link said nothing. "If you insist." Said Zelda. Pit nodded.

The four continued to run.

They didn't run for very long before they were spotted by Samus.

"What are you guys doing!?" She cried, mostly to Ike.

"Trying to beat some big, bad guy." Ike replied.

"What?" Samus looked up at Link and Zelda. "Weren't you two in the infirmary earlier today?"

"Yeah, but we were given a little something to help." Zelda winked at Ike.

"That big, bad guy, do you mean Ganondorf?" Asked Samus. Link nodded. "Why are you going after him?"

"He stole something from us, and that thing he stole gives him _a lot_ of power. And we know that he is going to use that power for bad things." Replied Zelda. Samus' eyes grew.

"Take me with you!" She almost shrieked. Ike and the others suddenly looked a little nervous, and scared. "Please!" Said Samus. "I want to help!" Ike looked down at his feet, but suddenly took Samus' face in both his hands, and have her a quick kiss, full on the lips.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" He asked her. Pit, Zelda, and Link stood about two feet away, awaiting her reply. "Are you sure?" Ike asked again, his voice dripping with seriousness, his hands still cupping Samus' face. Finally, she nodded.

The group continued.

Before they knew it, several more people joined in their group, including: Shulk, Rosalina, the twins, Robin and Robin, Peach, Dark Pit actually joined in, (hehe Pitoo they called him. Man, he hated it. He was part of Ganondorf's gang, but he realized how bad Ganondorf was, and dropped out) Daisy, Roy, Lilina, Lucina, Kirby, and Meta Knight, Marth, and Malon. By the time all of these people have joined, it was nearly dark outside.

When DL found the now-large group going through the hall in the manner that they did, he immediately assumed something was up. He followed them, and quickly caught up with Link in the front. (Maybe you know what's coming. it's most certainly happened before...) DL grabbed Link by his tunic, and pulled him near himself. The small crowd gasped as they stopped in their tracks to watch.

"What the heck is going on!?" DL practically yelled at his counterpart. Link stared at him. The stare quickly turned into a glare.

"What's it to you?" Link retorted.

"People don't just wander in groups _this big_." Said DL, gesturing to the party.

Link sighed. "We're trying to stop an old enemy of mine from taking over the world. Now would you please let me go?" Surprisingly, DL obeyed.

"Who?" He asked.

"Ganondorf." DL's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Where's your proof that Ganondorf Is trying to take over the world?"

"Maybe if you came with us, we might be able to show you."

That caught DL by surprise. Reluctantly, he trailed behind the crowd.

More people joined in with the group, all being led by Link, Zelda and Ike.

They went outside. It was now dark outside, and difficult to see, but Link's senses were pointed towards a park that stood near the school.

Before they knew it, they found Ganondorf, facing them.

The Triforce floated behind him.

A glowing blue figure hovered above it.

* * *

 **-Reading, Reading**

 **Keep on reading**

 **Keep on reading**

 **... Oh, you're back.**

 **Feel free to R &R!**


	19. Chapter 19

***snore***

 ***in my sleep* Reading... *snore* Keep on...*snore*... Reading... Reading...*snore*... Reading...**

* * *

The small crowd stopped in their tracks, and stared at the blue god, Link in the very front. Ganondorf laughed at their scared faces. "Tremble before us!" He said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No, tremble before me!" Cried the blue god.

"What?" Ganondorf turned.

"There's no need for you anymore, although I still thank you for freeing me. Good-bye!" Just then, to everyone's surprise, the god's eyes flashed, and he shot lasers at Ganondorf. Ganondorf shot into the air, and when he came back down, he landed in the form of-

"A trophy!?" Cried the entire crowd, DL's cry being the loudest. The Ganondorf trophy fell with a heavy _clunk!_ (This is the origin of "smash trophies")

The god laughed. "Oh don't worry, he's not dead. The trophy is what happens at the smasher stage of "three-fourths dead. But sometimes, the force can be so quick, that the smasher skips the 'trophy stage' entirely, causing him\her to die then and there! Ha ha!"

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Asked Link, stepping forward, sword at the ready. The crowd gasped at Link's voice and actions, surprised that he would have the courage to speak to this... thing.

"Hardy har!" Said the blue thing. "They call me Tabuu, but come now. Lower your weapon." Link didn't obey. He eyed the Triforce, then looked back up at Tabuu. "Humans, angles, even demons, have all sealed me away in the subspace years ago, they were so afraid that I would cause too much harm. Most have died of natural causes, so I'm here to get revenge on their descendants\incarnations! I know your face." He spoke directly to Link. "A knight of the land of Hylia, one who wore green clothes, and a cloak of red. You are an incarnation of him, one who took part in defeating me! And you!" He turned to Zelda. "You are the incarnation and descendant of the mortal form of Hylia! All of you! I remember each of your faces, don't think I don't know yours. Today shall be the end!"

Link felt Zelda grip his arm in fright. "Link..." she whispered into his pointed ear.

"Alright, I think I'll be taking this as a challenge." Said Tabuu. The crowd gasped again. But then Ike stepped forward, and stood beside Link, Ragnell in hand. Then Samus, her plasma gun and wip gripped tightly. Zelda conjured up flames in her hands. Shulk took Manardo from behind his back. Luma and Kirby stood side by side, ready for anything. Before they knew it, the entire company had weapons ready. (Their group got even larger, for more people followed them outside in curiosity.) Finally, DL unsheathed his own sword.

Tabuu suddenly grew his rainbow colored wings, ready to fight back.

At the sound of Link's cry, the group charged.

* * *

 ***snore***

 ***You throw a bucket of ice and water at my face***

 **I didn't do it! Oh, it's you. Nothing important *I flop back on the couch. You kick my shin.***

 **I still didn't do it! Oh, it's you. Not my brother. Thank goodness. *and back on the sofa. *snore***

 ***in my sleep* R &R...*snore***


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm up! No more kicking me in the shins. And BTW, I already did the ice water challenge. I was challenged by a four year old!**

* * *

" _Zelda!_ " Link cried to his girlfriend in hylian. " _The Triforce!_ " Zelda leaped out of the battle, and followed Link to the golden triangles. " _On three! One, two, three!_ " Link yelled over the sound of chaos. On three, He and Zelda laid their hands on the Triforce. The gold disappeared, only to have the crests reappear on the backs of their hands. Courage was returned to Link. Wisdom was returned to Zelda. The Triforce of Power had been given back to Ganondorf as well.

The two returned to the fight. Tabuu was clearly weakening, but so was the fighting group. There was, so far, an additional one or two trophies laying on the grassy ground.

Link did a twenty foot high jump attack, allowing everyone to know that he was determined to defeat Tabuu. His blade nearly crashed onto the head of the god, until he was swatted away. The other smashers used this as a distraction, and started attacking from behind. The enemy cried out in pain.

Zelda shot Din's fire at Tabuu, Samus whipped him with her plasma whip, the Robins used Tomes against him, but Tabuu seemed to see all of this coming. He seemed to know how to block every attack, especially the more they were used.

"Retreat!" Cried Link. The smashers looked around, confused, but obeyed. Even Tabuu seemed surprised, and stopped fighting.

The group followed Link into a nearby forest. They heard Tabuu call after them, "I'll wait here!"

Link turned to the crowd, and began to speak... Like a leader. He had told Zelda once that he was not a good leader, but now, Zelda was beginning to think otherwise.

"I doubt that we have the strength to kill him, yet." Link spoke clearly, making eye contact with everybody, every person, individually, making sure that he was heard, and understood. "I _do_ believe, however, that we would be able to defeat him, seal him away." Half the crowd nodded in agreement.

Another member asked Link, "but how are we to do that?" Link had an answer in mind.

"Princess Zelda and I have most of the power needed to do that. But, we need one more person. After what has happened to him, I would assume he would agree to help."

"Who?" Asked the crowd.

"Ganondorf."

This name brought loud, angry murmurs from the crowd, which arose swiftly. Link rose a gauntleted hand to try and calm the crowd. When that didn't work, he shouted, "QUIET!" _That_ got their attention.

"I understand that this is all his fault, but do you want to continue to hurt, or finish this, so we have no more pain like this? Who's worse to you guys, Ganondorf, or Tabuu?" The crowd grumbled, but they realized he had a point. "I know we can win this," continued Link, "but in order to do that, we need to gain one more person." He lifted a finger.

"How exactly are we supposed to get Ganondorf back?" Asked Shulk. Zelda answered this one, walking up beside his boyfriend.

"A sensation from the stand passed over me not long after Ganondorf was turned into a trophy. A touch of living flesh would be able to get rid of the stand, and reawaken the trophy, bringing it back to life.

"Get back out here and fight me!" Tabuu's voice shook the ground.

Link turned back to the crowd. "Distract him."

The group emerged from the forest, and the battle resumed.

Link grabbed onto Zelda's wrist, leading her to Ganondorf's trophy. Link and Zelda looked into each other's eyes, and silently agreed, nodding to each other. _Let's do this._ They both thought. Zelda lightly tapped the stand of the trophy. A blinding light erupted from where it was tapped. When the two could see again, they found Ganondorf standing there, hand pressed against his forehead. When he looked up, he jolted, noticing that the normally calm eyes of the hylian couple were now looking at him fiercely. Link's eyes actually seemed to have _fire_ in them. He looked beyond them, and saw the battle. He looked back at Link, who pointed at Tabuu, and simply said, "we need to stop him, but we need your help." Ganondorf was surprised.

"My help?" Asked Ganondorf, realizing how stupid he sounded.

"We each have bits of the Triforce. Together, we can use them to seal him away." Said Zelda.

"Uh..." Ganondorf actually felt nervous. He finally gave in when he caught Link glaring at him harshly.

People were careful to get out of the way when the two Hylians and the Gerudo came through.

When they approached Tabuu, Link immediately began to shoot arrows and throw bombs at Tabuu, attempting to weaken him. Zelda continued shooting Din's Fire, and Ganondorf tried blasting at him with his dark magic. It started to work.

Although Tabuu fought for strength, that strength began to weaken at last. His wings vanished, and he was a simple, blue being once again. Together, Ganondorf, Zelda, and Link rose their hands, each with the Triforce crest upon them.

"Go back Tabuu! Go back to where you belong! Sealed in the subspace! Where you can no longer harm us!" Link yelled at him. Golden lights flashed around the god, wrapping around him. The three prayed with all their might that Tabuu might leave them. Tabuu screamed.

"You have caused enough pain through this single battle for the world! Allow us to give you a break!" Link continued. With that, Tabuu let out a final cry, and vanished.

* * *

 **Almost done, ohmygoodness! Yes! R &R!**


	21. Chapter 21

***no comment***

 **Chatroom (the next day)**

 _Hero of Time, Hylian Princess, Ike was here, Bounty huntress, and Angel captain have logged on_

 _Angel captain: hey guys_

 _Hero of Time: hey pit_

 _Ike was here: hey pit_

 _Hylian princess: hello_

 _Bounty huntress: yo_

 _Angel captain : link I may not know you well but I do know that you're not acting like urself_

 _Bounty huntress: pit's right, wats wrong?_

 _Hero of Time: it's just... Wat now? Tabuu is gone, and I'm healed from the ganondorf attack_

 _Ike was here: I heard that there was a brawl organization that master hand runs. It's for smashers. People who go to this school._

 _Angel captain: :l_

 _Bounty huntress: ?_

 _Hylian princess: pit, you can try out again! Maybe you'll win this time!_

 _Ike was here: yeah man we'll cheer you on_

 _Angel captain: really?_

 _Bounty huntress: of course!_

 _Angel captain: :)_

 _Hero of Time: I could do that. Should be fun. Zelda, want to come with me?_

 _Hylian princess: of course!_

 _Ike was here: aww so cute!_

 _Bounty huntress: oh shut up_

 _Hero of Time: wat she said_

 _Ike was here: almost forgot. Link I heard that the end of the year, they're awarding you with the leadership award!_

 _Hero of Time: really?_

 _Hylian princess : u deserve it_

 _Hero of Time: :)_

 _Angel captain: see ya_

 _Angel captain, Hero of Time, Hylian princess, Bounty huntress, and Ike was here have logged off_

 **Dorms (the day before the last day of school)**

Link sat on his bed, shirtless. He had been accepted by Master Hand to join "Super Smash Bros. Brawl." About a week after school ended was when Ssbb began.

Link had just got out of bed, and was getting dressed. He stopped suddenly as a deep scar on his breast caught his eye. He dropped his tunic on the bed, and he looked back at the scar. Lightly, he touched it, his fingers running slowly across the mark. Link remembered the attack what seemed like months ago. (What might have been months ago...)

The door opened without warning.

Link jumped, startled. Then he relaxed.

"Oh, sorry." Zelda's face grew slightly pink at the sight of Link's bare top-half. "Should've knocked."

"Don't worry about it." Link waved it off. "How are you?"

"I'm fine... Ready for tomorrow?" Link nodded.

"You?" Zelda nodded back.

She walked up to Link, and sat beside him. She eyed the scar on his breast.

"From the attack?" Zelda asked quietly. Link lowered his head solemnly. Zelda took her hand, and slowly rested it against Link's warm, muscular flesh, on the mark. Link gently placed his own hand on top of it. Zelda sighed as she buried the side of her head in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes.

Five seconds after she did so, she felt something warm press against her lips. At the same time, she also felt fingers stroke her jawline. She returned Link's kiss, their hands still locked together by Link's heart.

Afterwards, Link held Zelda close, one of Link's hands rubbing slowly up and down Zelda's back. Zelda's left hand rested on his bare ribs.

After a few minutes, Link whispered into Zelda's ear, "I love you. Stay with me. If another disaster happens, I wish to face it together."

* * *

 ***Sob sob sob sob sob sob sniff***

 **I'm so happy for them! *squeal***


	22. Epilogue

**Last *pant* chapter *pant* I can *pant* do this...**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Link bounded down the mansion's halls, eager to get some lunch. He tried to remember the direction to the dining hall, knowing how easy it was to get lost here. Smash Mansion was huge. He suddenly found himself running into a dead end.

"Great. Just great." He said aloud. He suddenly heard a female giggle from behind him.

"Lost again?" She said. "This has to be the eighth time this week!"

"I'm not that stupid! This is the seventh time, get it right! Besides, I've only been here for a week in all." Replied Link, turning to face the other person.

"As stupid as Ike can be, he actually _memorized_ where the dining hall is." Said Zelda.

"Well, what did you expect? He loves chicken!"

Zelda shook her head. "C'mon!" She grabbed Link's arm and pulled him to the dining hall. Along the way, they ran into Samus.

"You got lost again, didn't you?" She asked immediately in a fake annoyed tone of voice. Link shrugged in response.

 **Smash Mansion dining hall**

Link, Zelda and Samus joined Ike, Marth, Malon, and Pit at a table once they grabbed some lunch.

"Didn't you have chicken yesterday?" Link asked.

"No, duh." Said Ike, his teeth sinking into a chicken wing. "What took you guys so long?"

Zelda and Samus pointed at Link.

"You got lost again, didn't you?"

"No, duh." Replied Link with Ike's words. "Hey, it's a big mansion, okay?"

"You know, I just noticed that you almost never take your hat off anymore." Noted Marth.

"I think it shows more of my personality, now that I have changed over the past year." Said Link. Zelda agreed with a nod.

"So, who's up for a brawl?" Link asked anyone who was willing to listen at the table.

"I'm game!" Said Pit. "And so going to win!"

"Nuh uh, I'm accepting the challenge!" Ike piped in.

"Wait a second, you've got it all wrong!" Cried Marth. " _I_ want to be the one to fight the amazing, one and only person who gets lost trying to find food!"

Link gave him an annoyed face.

"That _is_ what you are." Said Zelda. "The one and only..." she added quietly so no one could hear.

The table laughed. Link joined in.

This is how life continued in the Smash Mansion henceforth. They graduated from Smash High, and made permanent home at Smash Mansion. And yes, eventually Link memorized where the dining hall was. Success.

* * *

 ***I faint for about five seconds***

 **Oh, I did it. Yes, I did it! Did anybody see that!? Wooooooohooooooo! Yeah baby! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! *victory dance***

 **I no longer have to say this for this story: R. &. R. **

**Haha! I did it! *faint again***

 **Later...**

 **And of course most of you know what happens in the subspace emissary. Tabuu breaks the seal. Ganondorf hates Tabuu. Bowser hates Ganondorf. Everyone hates Bowser. Yada yada... And then they beat Tabuu for good. The. End.**


End file.
